Luka
by Angeliakitty5
Summary: Luka, luka dan luka. Bagaimana perjalanan kenichi uciha membantu sang ibu menemukan bahagia dalam kehidupannya yang dikelilingi oleh banyaknya luka? Chapter 3 UPdate!
1. Chapter 1

**Luka**

Menerangkan : manga NARUTO milik masashi kishimoto

Peringatan : typo, ooc, dll

 _Aku menunduk dalam, mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutan dan rasa gugup yang melandaku dengan hebat. Aku meremas dres tidur selututku dengan kencang, bersiap untuk memberitahukan kebenaran yang kusembunyikan beberapa hari belakangan._

 _"aku.. Mengandung bayimu ...uciha-san." ucapku perlahan, aku memejamkan mata ku bersiap dengan penolakan yang akan ia lontarkan kepadaku dan tanpa kusadari cairan bening menetes membasahi pipi pucatku yang sedikit tirus. Dengan sisa sisa keberanian yang aku miliki, aku mengangkat wajahku secara perlahan untuk menatapnya. Aku penasaran kenapa ia tidak bereaksi ketika aku mengatakan itu, tidakkah ia merasa terkejut? Menyesal? Atau takut?._

 _"lahirkanlah ia hyuga, setelah kau melahirkannya hak asuh atasnya akan menjadi milikku." ia menatapku dengan senyum sinis mencemooh yang tertera jelas di wajah nya. Aku mematung mendengar ucapannya, mataku terbelalak lebar, Air mataku dengan deras mengalir. Apa yang ia katakan? Apakah hanya itu? Apakah ia tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah ia tidak memikirkan tentang pertunangan nya? Apakah ia tidak memikirkan tentang pertunangan ku?_

 _"kau gila!." Dengan suara yang hampir tercekat aku berucap. Masih dengan senyum nya yang menjengkelkan ia perlahan menghampiri ku, membawa tubuh gemetarku ke dalam pelukan nya. Aku tidak bisa menolak,_

 _Tubuhku terlalu kaku untuk di gerakan._

 _"jagalah ia sampai aku kembali hyuga. Dan cukup kita saja yang tau tentang ini, karena sedikit orang yang tau itu lebih baik bukan?." perintah nya padaku, setelah itu ia mengecup keningku dan mngelus pucuk kepalaku dengan lembut. Kemudian ia menjauh._

 _"aku akan segera kembali." ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu, meninggalkanku sendiri dalam ruangan yang hanya di terangi oleh cahaya bulan._

#########################

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya, membuyarkan ingatan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan. Ia melirik ke arah lengan baju yang ia kenakan, di sampingnya seorang bocah laki laki berusia 5 tahun menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan, lengan bocah itu menarik lembut lengan baju hinata. Hinata tersenyum maklum melihat bocah yang tidak nyaman di tempat duduknya itu beberapa kali merengut sebal.

"ken-kun, acaranya sebentar lagi akan selesai. Bersabarlah sebentar lagi, mengerti?." hinata meraih lengan ken dengan perlahan sambil berbisik pelan, mencoba membuat uciha muda yang tidak sabaran itu kembali tenang. Melihat tingkah putra nya yang mulai ber ulah itachi pun menatap nya dengan intens mencoba memperingati uciha muda itu untuk menjaga sikapnya. Merasakan intimidasi yang kuat dari sang ayah tidak membuat ken takut, ia justru merebahkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Alih alih tertekan ia justri menatap itachi dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah dinginnya dengan wajah yang masih memberengut sebal. Melihat interaksi ayah dan anak itu membuat hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, menjadi nyonya uciha dan mengurus dua uciha yang sama sama memiliki sikap keras kepala membuat ia membutuhkan kesabaran ekstra, ia hanya berharap semoga ia tidak cepat menua menghadapi tingkah kekanakan ayah dan anak itu.

"kalian berdua, hentikan.. Ken-kun berhenti menentang ayah mu seperti itu, dan itachi-san berhenti mengajak nya bertengkar. Kita sedang berada dalam acara keluarga." Ucap hinata gemas masih dengan berbisik pelan. ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, menunduk dan tersenyum kikuk meminta maaf kepada berpasang mata yang mencuri pandang. Uciha fugaku hanya tersenyum melihat interaksi keluarga kecil itu, sebagai kepala keluarga yang mengadakan acara pertemuan pada hari itu ia tidak menegur kelakuan putra dan cucunya yang memang sedikit mengganggu. Pasalnya mereka baru saja akan membahas tentang rencana siapa generasi terbaru yang akan menjadi penerus serta memimpin perusahaan besar uciha di kemudian hari, hal ini memang sudah menjadi tradisi dalam keluarga. Bukannya menegur ia justru tersenyum bangga, dan para uciha yang hadir pada saat itu tentu saja tau karena alasan apa yang membuat kepala keluarga berwajah datar itu tersenyum sumringah. Memang tidak ada yang menyangka perjodohan yang fugaku lakukan dengan keluarga hyuga berjalan lancar, bahkan berjalan sangat lancar sekali. Terbukti dengan hadirnya bocah uciha yang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata berhasil membuat uciha lainnya cemas. keluarga uciha terdiri dari beberapa keluarga besar yang terpisah yang masing masing dari keluarga itu di pimpin oleh seorang kepala keluarga, dan sudah dua kali berturut keluarga dari fugaku lah yang selalu mengepalai inti dari perusahaan besar yang uciha miliki. Memang benar para uciha memiliki otak yang jenius tapi terkadang ke jeniusan yang di miliki keluarga fugaku membuat uciha lainnya merasa iri. Merasakan berpasang mata yang menatapnya tidak membuat uciha muda itu merasa tertekan, ia justru dengan santai menyandarkan kepala nya kepada sang ibu dengan sesekali menguap kecil. Melihat tingkah lucu uciha muda itu membuat berpasang mata yang menatapnya tertegun, kemana hilangnya bocah arogan yang mereka lihat heberapa waktu lalu? Melihat hal itu naruto selaku sekertaris pribadi itachi bersiul takjub, karena begitu baik nya akting yang di buat oleh bocah yang satu itu. Naruto tersenyum masam mengetahui betapa sempurnanya refleksi sang uciha yang di turunkan pada ken, bahkan ia tidak menyisakan sedikit tempat sekalipun untuk hinata di sana. Melihat tingkah putranya, itachi hanyah menghela nafas dan mengacak gemas rambut ken.

#########################

Setelah pertemuan keluarga selesai, hinata berjalan di lorong rumah yang terlihat sedikit ramai. Ia baru saja akan menuju tempat parkir untuk bersiap pulang ketika sebuah suara menghentikan langkahnya.

"ia akan segera kembali." bisik seseorang di belakang nya, dan hal itu sukses membuat hinata mematung. Seseorang itu kemudian melangkah ke hadapan hinata, menunjukan surai kuning yang ia miliki.

"hei ken-chan, seperti nya kau sudah lelah. Ingin paman gendong sampai ke parkiran?" sapa naruto kepada ken yang sedang menggenggam lengan hinata.

"paman, kau sudah tau aku lelah jadi tolong menyingkirlah dari jalan ku. Kau menghalangi nya." jawab ken dengan Suara datar dan wajah yang merengut, dan hal itu justru membuat naruto tertawa terbahak. 'ya ampun, keseluruhan yang ada padanya adalah milikmu. Bukan hanya refleksinya tapi juga tingkah arogannya. Kau benar benar pria brengsek sasuke.' naruto berucap dalam benak, ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya pada wanita yang masih saja mematung, wajahnya terlihat memucat.

"ia mengabariku bahwa ia akan segera kembali, meski pun aku tidak tau kapan tepatnya." ucap naruto akhirnya, menyadarkan hinata dari keterkejutan.

"memang kenapa? Kenapa kau memberitahu ku?" dengan tersenyum getir hinata berucap perlahan.

"hinata apa yang akan kau lakukan? Maksudku jika ia kembali bagaimana dengan itachi? Bagaimana dengan ken?." sama halnya hinata, naruto sedikit berbisik saat mengatakan itu. Berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar percakapan mereka.

"aku tidak tau naruto-kun, aku tidak tau. Tapi aku takkan memberikan ken kepada nya, memang apa pedulinya ketika ia tau ken telah hadir? Ia pergi meninggalkan ku, mungkin baginya enam tahun hanya setara dengan enam hari, tapi tidak dengan ku. Naruto-kun, kau juga tau bukan bagai mana penderitaan ku? Bagai mana.."

"auww, ibu kau terlalu kuat menggenggam tanganku." hinata menghentikan ucapannya, ia melihat ke arah ken yang sedang meringis. Tanpa hinata sadari ia telah meremas lengan ken dengan cukup keras yang membuat putranya itu merasa kesakitan. Hinata dan naruto saling melirik satu sama lain, mereka lupa ada seseorang yang dari tadi terus saja diam mencuri dengar percakapan yang mereka lakukan. Meraka tau ken bukanlah bocah biasa, ia pasti sudah menganalisis apa yang baru saja ia dengar, terbukti dengan raut bingung dan penasaran yang tertera di wajahnya. Melihat hal itu naruto menutup mulutnya menahan tawa. Terkadang di saat ken sedang memikirkan sesuatu ia akan menjadi sangat sulit untuk di baca, tetapi terkadang juga ia sangat mudah di terka. 'hinata, kau memberikan gen mu pada tempat yang salah. Seorang uciha yang mudah di terka? Yang benar saja?'. dengan kalimat terakhir yang naruto ucap dalam benak nya, ia tertawa terbahak melihat seorang uciha kenichi. Lembut tetapi juga tajam menusuk, perpaduan yang tidak terlalu buruk.

"maaf ken, apakah ibu menyakitimu?" tanya hinata sambil berjongkok di depan putranya.

"iya, ibu menyakitiku." ken menjawab masih dengan wajah yang meringis. Hinata mengusap lembut jari jari mungil ken yang tidak sengaja ia remas dan sesekali meniup nya berharap rasa sakit yang ken rasakan segera hilang.

"baiklah kalau begitu, hinata aku pergi duluan. Kalian hati hati lah di jalan." ucap naruto dengan cengiran di wajahnya, sepertinya ia sudah bisa menghentikan tawa nya, lalu kemudian ia pun berlalu.

"naruto-kun sampai kan salam ku kepada sakura-chan." sebelum naruto hilang dari pandangannya, hinata sedikit berteriak kepada naruto dan hanya di balas dengan lambaian tangan oleh pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

#########################

sesampainya di kediaman yang ia tempati, hinata segera turun dari mobil tanpa memasukan mobilnya ke garasi terlebih dahulu. Ia lebih memilih memberikan kunci mobilnya kepada kou, seorang pelayan hyuga yang sudah melayaninya dari kecil. Ketika hinata menikah dan berkeluarga, ayahnya hiasi hyuga memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negri lebih tepatnya ke tempat kelahiran ibunya. Ayah nya lebih memilih untuk mengurusi perusahaan hyuga yang ada di sana dan juga untuk mengurusi makam mendiang ibunya. Tetapi kou lebih memilih tinggal dengan hinata karena sebelum wafat ibunya berpesan agar kou tetap mendampingi dan mengawasi hinata.

Hinata berjalan memasuki rumah dengan ken yang berada dalam gendongannya. Putra semata wayangnya itu mungkin benar benar sangat lelah, terbukti dengan ken yang sudah terlelap bahkan saat perjalanan menuju rumah belum ada setengahnya. Saat hinata akan menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai dua ia menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata melihat seorang gadis kecil yang lebih tua beberapa minggu dari ken itu menatapnya dengan boneka beruang yang berada dalam pelukannya. Gadis kecil itu menuruni anak tangga, ia menghampiri hinata yang masih diam di tempatnya. Untuk beberapa waktu lalu hinata melupakan gadis kecil itu, hinata lupa bahwa hari ini adalah sabtu malam dan itu berarti putri dari suaminya itu akan berada di rumah ini.

"yuki, kau belum tidur?" sambil menaiki anak tangga hinata bertanya kepada yuki yang berada di sampingnya.

"belum, aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku sedang menunggu ayah pulang." yuki menunduk, ia mengeratkan pelukan pada boneka beruangnya. Entah apa yang terjadi pada hari ini, wajah bibi hinata tidak menunjukan persahabatan seperti biasanya. Meskipun ia terlahir dari wanita yang berbeda, bibi hinata tetap menerimanya ia tidak membenci yuki sebanyak apapun luka yang ibu yuki berikan pada bibi hinata di masa lalu. Bahkan bibi hinata tidak pernah membedakan ia dan ken, bibi hinata memberikan perhatian yang sama kepada ia dan ken. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tidak ada senyuman lembut yang ia lihat sejak bibi hinata memasuki rumah?.

"tidurlah lebih dulu, ayahmu akan pulang larut malam ini. Ia sedang ada urusan pekerjaan dengan rekan bisnisnya." tanpa berbalik hinata meninggalkan yuki yang sedang menatapnya di ujung anak tangga yang baru saja mereka naiki, dan itu membuat yuki semakin yakin bahwa ada hal buruk yang baru saja terjadi.

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di atas kasur, ia baru saja menyelesaikan acar bersih bersihnya setelah ia membaringkan ken di kamarnya. Hinata melihat ke sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati setelah ia menikah, ruangan yang terasa dingin dan juga sepi setelah ken memiliki kamar untuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena ken sudah tidak lagi tidur di kamar hinata tapi karena sejak ken tidak lagi tidur di ruangan itu itachi pun memutuskan untuk tidak lagi tidur di sana. Bahkan suaminya itu sudah tidak lagi menyentuhnya sejak ken lahir, mereka memang tidak lagi melakukan hubungan suami istri sejak itachi tau bahwa yuki telah hadir dalam rahim wanita lain. Karena bahkan jauh sebelum itu rasa cinta sang suami sudah bukan lagi miliknya. Perlahan air mata membasahi pipi ibu satu anak yang masih terlihat cantik itu, hanya dengan melihat ruangan yang ia tempati membuat ia kembali teringat dengan luka lama. Kata kata yang itachi ucapkan ketika malam pertama mereka membuat hinata menangis tersedu seperti sekarang, malam pertama yang penuh dengan luka dan air mata. Bukan hanya tentang lukanya tetapi juga luka suaminya, luka yang sakura alami, luka yang ino rasakan. Dengan perasaan bersalah dan juga air mata, kelelahan merenggut kesadarannya. Hinata kemudian tertidur, dengan mimpi buruk yang siap membuat lukanya kembali terbuka.

#########################

 _Malam pertama yang seharusnya menjadi malam paling bahagia bagi pasangan baru, tetapi tidak bagi pasangan yang siang tadi baru saja melakukan resepsi pernikahan. Mereka tetap saja diam sejak mereka memasuki kamar, bahkan sejak mereka masih dalam perjalanan menuju rumah itu. Sepertinya tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mencoba untuk memulai percakapan, bosan dengan kebisuan membuat hinata memutuskan untuk membersihkan wajah dan melepaskan riasan yang ia gunakan, sementara itachi masih sama seperti semula saat ia memasuki ruangan itu. Itachi hanya bersandar di kepala tempat tidur tanpa berganti baju terlebih dahulu, setelan yang ia kenakan saat resepsi pernikahannya masih melekat dengan rapih di tubuhnya. Setelah selesai dengan acara bersih bersihnya hinata pun berdiri dari tempat duduk nya, ia bersiap menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian._

 _"aku mencintainya hinata, aku mencintainya." belum sempat lengan hinata menyentuh gagang pintu kamar mandi ia berhenti, bulir air mata dengan perlahan mulai berjatuhan dari matanya. Itachi memandangan hinata dari tempat ia duduk dengan pandangan penuh penyesalan dan luka, itachi tau ini sepenuhnya adalah kesalahannya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri, ketika perasaannya telah berpindah hati dan lebih memilih wanita lain, siapa yang bisa mencegahnya? Cinta tidak bisa di tetapkan kepada siapa rasa itu hadir dan kepada siapa rasa itu di berikan._

 _"hinata maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Aku mencintainya, seberapa pun berusahanya kau membuatku berpaling, aku tetap tidak bisa menerimamu." hinata semakin terisak, ia meremas perutnya dengan lembut. Hinata tau, sangat tau, sekeras apa pun ia berjuang itachi takan bisa kembali lagi padanya. Perasaan laki laki itu padanya tak lagi ada. Itachi melihat gerakan yang hinata lakukan dan hal itu membuat itachi menghela nafas lelah, ia memejamkan matanya dan memijat pelipisnya yang terasa pening._

 _"aku hanya akan menerima bayi yang sedang kau kandung, karena dia adalah anakku. Tapi tidak denganmu hinata, aku tidak akan pernah bisa menerimamu dan kau harus tau itu." hinata memegang gagang pintu dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia lebih memilih tak lagi mendengarkan apa yang itachi ucapkan. Karena ia tau itu, ia sudah tau bahkan sebelum itachi memberi taunya. Hinata menyalahkan shower dan terduduk di dalam kamar mandi, ia menyenderkan dirinya pada pintu yang berada di belakangnya. Ia terisak, tangis nya tak bisa di redamkan bahkan dengan suara air yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya. Rasanya sakit, sangat saki, seperti tertusuk sebuah belati berkarat, ia sudah tidak lagi peduli dengan gaun pengantin yang seluruhnya sudah mulai basah, ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli dengan tubuh gemetarnya karena hawa dingin yang ia rasakan, ia tidak peduli dengan matanya yang akan membengkak ketika ia bangun ke esokan paginya. Ia hanya ingin menangis, menumpahkan segala rasa sakit dan luka yang ia rasakan dengan air mata. Hinata berulang kali mengelus dan meremas lembut perutnya._

 _"sasuke.. " di tengah isak tangisnya ia menyebutkan nama seorang pria yang sedang sangat ia rindukan, tetapi juga yang membuat semua masalah ini terasa lebih runyam._

=====================bsb


	2. Chapter 2

**Luka**

Menerangkan : manga NARUTO milik masashi kishimoto

Peringatan : typo, ooc, dll

Hinata perlahan membuka matanya, ia sedikit meringis ketika mata nya belum terbiasa dengan sinar matahari yang menerangi kamarnya. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan yang ia tempati, hanya untuk mendapatkan gorden beranda yang sudah tersingkap dengan rapih dan nampan berisi roti selai beserta susu hangat di atasnya. Hinata memijat pelipisnya yang sedikit pening, ternyata tangisan semalam meninggalkan efek buruk pada matanya yang sekarang sedikit membengkak. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya bersiap menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan rutinitas pagi meskipun waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00, memang tidak biasanya ia bangun sesiang ini.

Setelah selesai dengan rutinitas pagi nya hinata beranjak dari kamar, ia menuruni anak tangga dengan nampan makanan yang berada di tangannya. Hinata memutuskan untuk memakan makanan nya di dapur, ia merasa tidak nyaman bila harus makan di kamar, hal itu hanya membawa kenangan buruk baginya. Karena terakhir kali ia memakan makanan nya di kamar adalah saat ia memutuskan berhenti makan setelah hinata mengetahui bahwa ia sedang mengandung, dan hal itu membuat berat badannya turun drastis. Hinata bersiap memakan sarapan paginya meskipun hal itu tidak bisa lagi di katakan dengan sarapan, tentu saja karena waktu sudah hampir menunjukan jam makan siang. Sambil memakan sarapan nya hinata melihat sekeliling, hanya ada para pelayan yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya masing masing.

Tidak usah di tanyakan lagi kemana perginya putra semata wayangnya itu, tentu saja karena ini akhir pekan yang berarti waktunya untuk jalan jalan dan bermain. Meskipun itachi adalah seseorang yang gila kerja tetapi ia akan selalu menyempatkan waktu agar bisa menemani anak anaknya. walaupun hanya untuk sekedar bermain di taman bermain, atau pergi membeli mainan, atau mencicipi makanan di restoran terkenal, atau hanya membeli makanan yang ada di pinggir jalan pusat kota. Biasanya mereka akan pergi ber empat, seperti satu keluarga yang utuh. Tapi karena lama kelamaan banyak desas desus yang tidak enak untuk di dengar ketika mereka bersama membuat itachi akhirnya berhenti mengajak hinata pergi bersamanya. Masalahnya adalah ketika mereka bersama selalu saja ada yang mempertanyakan tentang yuki, seperti pertanyaan 'kenapa gadis kecil itu berbeda?', 'kenapa gadis kecil itu tidak mirip dengan ayah dan ibunya?', 'apakah gadis kecil itu bukan putrinya?'. Dan tentu saja yuki tidaklah bodoh, ia sangat mengerti apa yang orang orang bisikan tentangnya ketika mereka ber empat bersama, karena meskipun yuki seorang uciha tapi gadis kecil itu sama sekali tidak seperti uciha. Berbeda dengan ken, yuki memiliki rambut pirang dan iris mata berwarna biru langit, sama persis seperti milik ibunya. Mengingat hal itu membuat hinata tersenyum masam, mungkin ini adalah hukuman baginya, bagi orang orang yang telah memisahkan itachi dan ino. Karena takdir tidak mengizinkan hinata untuk melupakan ino, melupakan luka yang hinata beri pada ino, melupakan kesalahan yang hinata buat. Hinata tidak tau akan seperti apa lagi takdir mempermainkan hidupnya, membolak balik dunianya. Luka dan kesalahannya semakin bertambah ketika melihat gadis kecil duplikat ino itu, ketika kenyataan menghantam hatinnya dengan keras mengingat kembali bahwa ino telah tiada memperburuk luka yang tak juga kunjung sembuh.

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya hinata pun beranjak ke dapur, ia bersiap membuat makan siang di bantu oleh para pelayannya. Meskipun ada pelayan yang siap memasakan apa saja makanan yang di minta tidak membuat hinata duduk manis begitu saja, karena memasak adalah salah satu hobinya.

"ibu, aku pulang.."

"bibi, aku pulang.." dari luar rumah terdengar suara ken dan juga yuki yang sedikit berteriak, membuat hinata sedikit terkejut.

"anak anak, selamat datang.." hinata meninggalkan kegiatan memotong sayurannya ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mulai mendekat, dan benar saja. Ketika hinata berbalik ia melihat ken yang sedikit berlari kecil di ikuti oleh yuki di belakangnya.

"ibu lihat, aku membeli buku luar angkasa edisi terbaru.!" ken berseru riang, memperlihatkan buku yang terlihat aga tebal dengan sampul biru di tangannya. Dan hal itu membuat beberapa pelayan yang melihat tersenyum gemas, tentu saja karena itu adalah hal yang langka. Meskipun kesopanan hinata melekat pada ken, ken tetap memiliki ekspresi datar yang di miliki oleh uciha.

"kau membeli buku itu lagi ken?" hinata mengambil buku yang ken perlihatkan dan membacanya sekilas.

"lagi? Ibu, tadi kan aku sudah bilang itu edisi terbaru. Terbaru!" ken menekankan kata di akhir kalimatnya dengan jengkel dan hal itu membuat uciha ken terlihat sangat menggemaskan, para pelayan yang masih menatapnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah uciha muda itu. Hinata pun begitu, iya tidak menanggapi ucapan putranya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengacak rambut putranya dengan gemas yang malah membuat ken sedikit merengut.

"yuki, Kenapa diam saja? Apa yang kau bawa?" melihat yuki yang tidak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan hanya memandang hinata dengan takut takut membuat hinata menghampiri gadis kecil itu.

"umm, bibi..aku membawakan makanan manis." dengan sesekali menunduk yuki menjawab ragu ragu, ia takut bibi hinata masih dalam kondisi yang buruk mengingat bagaimana sikap bibi hinata semalam padanya. Mengerti dengan sikap yuki kepadanya membuat hinata merasa bersalah.

"terimakasih yuki." dengan senyum hangat di wajahnya hinata mengambil bungkusan coklat yang yuki pegang dan mengacak rambut yuki lembut, membuat gadis kecil bersurai panjang itu sedikit bersemu.

"bibi tau? Tadi kami menyicipi makanan manis bersama di toko roti yang baru buka beberapa waktu lalu. karena bibi tidak ikut, aku membawakannya untuk bibi." dengan wajah berseri yuki menceritakan kemana mereka pergi tadi, gadis itu kembali ceria mengetahui bibi hinata kembali ramah padanya seperti sebelumnya.

"mencicipi makanan manis? Benarkah?" dengan wajah terkejut dan tawa yang di tahan, hinata menatap itachi yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang yuki, dan kemudia hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kepada ken. Mengetahui ke dua uciha itu tidak terlalu suka makanan manis membuat hinata ingin tertawa membayangkan apa yang baru saja terjadi di toko roti.

"Indra perasa ku sedikit terasa aneh." itachi mendengus sebal, membuat yuki dan hinata tertawa renyah. Ken hanya memberengut mengikuti gaya sang ayah. Pelayan yang berada di sana melirik satu sama lain, di ikuti dengan senyum kikuk di antara mereka yang mengetahui pahitnya perjalanan keluarga kecil itu. Mereka tau di balik senyum dua orang dewasa yang berada di sana terpendam banyaknya luka.

"hinata-sama." seorang pelayan di antara mereka memandang hinata dengan sorot penuh duka dan penuh rasa iba. Ia mengenal dengan baik bagaimana hinata, tapi apa yang ia lihat sekarang? Di hadapannya, hinata sedang tertawa, tawa yang tidak ia kenali. Kemana perginya semu merah yang selalu hadir di pipi gembil wanita lembut itu?. Pelayan muda berambut coklat itu pun melayang kan tatapannya pada itachi, iya mengepalkan ngenggaman tangannya di sampung tubuh mungil yang di penuhi kebencian. Ia merasa kesal dan marah secara bersamaan. Ia benci kepada dua uciha bersaudara yang telah membuat hinata-sama nya terluka.

#########################

Dalam ruangan yang di penuhi oleh buku buku dan berkas yang bertumpuk di atas meja, uciha itachi berkali kali menghela nafas lelah melihat pekerjaannya yang tertunda. Seperti nya malam ini ia harus merelakan waktu tidur nya terpakai lagi, karena pertemuan keluarga kemarin membuat ia memiliki banyak berkas yang harus di periksa dan di tandatangani. Dengan sesekali meyesap teh yang telah hinata sediakan itachi kembali berkutat dengan tugas kantornya. Menjadi kepala pemimpin di perusahaan inti milik uciha membuat itachi sedikit kewalahan, belum lagi dengan banyaknya cabang perusahaan dimana setiap berkas yang masuk harus di setujui dan di tanda tangani terlebih dahulu oleh itachi, Membuat tumpukan berkas semakin bertambah. Itachi mendengus sebal ketika wajah adik jeniusnya itu melintas dalam pikirannya, seberusaha apapun itachi untuk mengejar adiknya rasanya sasuke tidak pernah bisa di jangkau sedikit pun. Memikirkan hal itu membuat itachi kehilangan konsentrasi.

"hhaaahhh...adik bodoh" itachi menghela nafas dan membantingkan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi, punggung nya terasa pegal. Mungkin lagi lagi pekerjaannya akan tertunda, baru saja itachi akan memejamkan mata getar pada ponselnya membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Di layar ponsel yang sedang menyala tertera sebuah nama 'uciha sasuke' Adik bodoh nya itu pasti akan berumur panjang, mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu itachi teringat tentang nya dan ia sekarang justru malah menelfon.

"sudah lama sejak tetakhir kali kau menghubungi ku, sasuke." dengan nada datar seperti biasanya, itachi memulai percakapan tanpa berbasa basi terlebih dahulu, Ia tidak terbiasa melakukan hal seperti itu.

"kau dingin seperti biasanya aniki, kapan terakhir kali kau berbicara hangat kepada ku?" di sebrang telfon sasuke menjawab dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah dinginnya.

"jangan menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan sasuke, untuk apa kau menghubungiku?" itachi mendengus, ia merasa kehilangan banyak waktu kerja nya.

"ayah menghubungiku, ia meminta ku untuk kembali. Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi di perusahaan?." itachi mengeratkan genggaman pada ponsel pintar miliknya, entah mengapa ia memiliki firasat buruk.

"tidak ada yang harus di khawatirkan sasuke, semuanya baik-baik saja. Apa urusanmu? Bukan kah kau sudah memberikan semuanya padaku?." dengan sedikit mendengus itachi menjawab dengan kasar, hanya karena ada beberapa rapat yang tertunda dan beberapa laporan yang belum di selesaikan ayahnya meminta sasuke pulang untuk membantunya mengurus perusahaan?

"kau memang benar, aku tidak memiliki urusan apapun mengenai perusahaan. Aku hanya heran, setidak mampu itukah kau menjalankan perusahaan sehingga ayah untuk pertama kalinya menghubungiku setelah enam tahun?" itachi merasakan darahnya mendidih, ia yakin di sebrang sana sasuke sedang tersenyum mengejeknya.

"tidak mampu kau bilang? Yang benar saja! Selama enam tahun terakhir ini akulah yang membuat perusaan berkembang dengan pesat, sudah kubilang bukan sasuke kau tidak memiliki urusan apapun setelah.."

"itachi, aku tidak peduli tentang perusahaan. Tetapi aku merasa tidak memberikan semua yang aku miliki kepadamu." sebelum itachi menyelesaikan teriakan penuh kekesalannya sasuke memotong ucapan itachi dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"tiga tahun, dalam waktu tiga tahun aku akan kembali dan mengambil sesuatu yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Dan untuk yang satu ini aku tidak akan mengalah." sebelum itachi meneriakinya lagi sasuke melanjutkan ucapannya sebelum akhirnya ia mengakhiri pembicaraan itu secara sepihak, meninggalkan itachi dengan pikirannya sendiri yang dipenuhi pertanyaan, 'mengambil? tidak akan mengalah? apa yang sasuke maksud?'. Dengan penuh kekesalan itachi melemparkan ponsel pintarnya ke daun pintu yang tiba tiba saja terbuka secara perlahan, menampil kan seorang pria bersurai kuning yang sedang tersenyum kikuk.

"waaahh, hampir saja wajahku menjadi sasaran dari kekesalanmu itachi-san." sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal naruto berjalan menghampiri itachi.

"sudah selesai kau kerjakan?." setelah berhasil meredakan kekesalannya itachi kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi yang beberapa detik lalu ia tinggalkan hanya untuk melempar ponsel pintarnga begitu saja.

"tentu, semuanya sudah selesai ku kerjakan. Ada lagi yang bisa ku bantu?." setelah menyerahkan berkas yang ia bawa naruto melihan meja kerja itachi yang di penuhi dengan berkas lainnya, ia rasa tidak ada salahnya membantu itachi sebelum ia mengundurkan diri.

"membantu? Bukankah sudah saatnya kau mengurus perusahaanmu sendiri setelah dua tahun belajar dariku?" itachi membalikan kertas demi kertas dalam map yang naruto berikan, memeriksa apakah ada hal yang harus di perbaiki atau tidak.

"yaaahh aku akan berhenti setelah tumpukan berkas di atas mejamu sedikit berkurang." setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya naruto memilih beberapa berkas yang ia rasa bisa ia kerjakan.

"tidak ada yang bisa kau bantu untuk hari ini, pulanglah. Aku akan menghubungimu besok pagi dan kau harus lembur dirumahku." sambil meletakan map yang beberapa waktu lalu naruto berikan itachi berucap.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengunjungi hinata sebentar sebelum aku pulang." setelah mengatakan itu naruto pun keluar dari ruangan itachi.

#########################

Hinata sedang berada di halaman belakang rumah bersama dengan anak anak sambil memakan cemilan pada sore itu, dengan di temani oleh seorang pelayan muda berambut coklat di samping nya hinata sesekali berbincang sambil memperhatikan ken dan yuki yang sedang bermain lempar bola di dalam kolam renang.

"hinata-sama, apakah akhir akhir ini ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" sambil memasukan potongan kue ke dalam mulutnya matsuri memandang hinata dengan pandangan penuh selidik, ia tidak menutupi sedikit pun rasa curiga dan penasaran yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi matsuri, kau terlalu menghawatirkanku." hinata menyesap teh nya perlahan, ia lebih memilih memperhatikan ken dan yuki dari pada menatap matsuri yang sudah sangat mengenal ia dengan baik. Hinata takut lagi lagi ia merepotkan gadis yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

"hinata-sama, jangan mengalihkan pandanganmu seperti itu. Kau tidak bisa membohongi ku." matsuri menyentuh pundak hinata memaksa ibu satu anak itu untuk menatap matanya.

"matsuri sungguh, tidak ada apa pun yang terjadi. Aku baik baik saja." hinata menatap mata matsuri, berusaha meyakinkan teman semasa kecil nya itu.

"hinata-sama, katakan apa yang terjadi? Kau tidak bisa membohongiku, apa yang menyebabkan kegelisahan dan ketakutan terlihat jelas dari matamu?" hinata tertegun, seberusaha apa pun ia membohongi matsuri, matsuri akan selalu bisa membacannya sebaik apa pun hinata menyembunyikannya.

"matsuri, dia akan kembali. Dia...akan kembali." dengan tubuh yang mulai bergetar hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, bayangan enam tahun lalu berkelabat dalam ingatannya.

"dia? Siapa? Hinata-sama, siapa yang akan kembali?" matsuri merasakan firasat buruk tentang ini, ia takut seseorang yang hinata maksudkan akan kembali itu adalah seseorang yang menyebabkan luka hinata tak kunjung sembuh. Hinata memegang kedua tangan matsuri meremas nya dengan lembut, ketika hinata baru saja akan membuka mulutnya seseorang mengintrupsi apa yang akan ia ucapkan.

"yo hinata, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?." dengan sebelah lengan yang terangkat dan yang lain berada dalam kantung celananya naruto berjalan menghampiri hinata dan matsuri.

"tidak ada, ada perlu apa kemari naruto-kun?." hinata menggeleng perlahan diikuti senyum manis di wajahnya, ia harap naruto tidak menyadari ke gelisahannya.

"pekerjaan, seperti biasa." dengan santai naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping hinata.

"pekerjaan? Kau tidak jadi berhenti?." sambil memiringkan sedikit kepalanya hinata memandang naruto dengan heran, 'bukankah perjanjiannya hanya dua tahun itachi mengajari naruto-kun?' hinata berucap dalam benak.

"ya memang hanya dua tahun, katena itu untuk terakhir kalinya aku akan lembur besok di sini." seolah mengetahui apa yang hinata pikirkan naruto menjawab dengan cengiran khas miliknya.

"ingin ku buatkan sesuatu naruto-san?." matsuri berdiri dari duduknya, ia bersiap pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan naruto minuman yang baru karena sepertinya teh yang ia buat sudah mulai dingin.

"tidak perlu matsuri, aku hanya ingin sedikit berbincang dengan hinata. Tidak apa bukan?." naruto menatap matsuri meminta persetujuan dan seolah mengerti matsuri memutuskan untuk meninggalkan hinata dan naruto.

"dalam waktu tiga tahun dia akan kembali." sambil memperhatikan ken dan yuki yang sedang asyik bermain naruto memutuskan memulai percakapan setelah matsuri hilang dari pandangan mereka.

"dia menghubungimu lagi?." hinata menautkan jari jarinya, ia merasa sesak membicarakan hal seperti ini.

"ya."

"kenapa dalam waktu tiga tahun?."

"kurasa dia ingin menyelesaikan sekolahnya terlebih dahulu."

"yang benar saja? Hanya untuk itu dia meninggalkanku? Melukaiku?." dengan suara yang mulai bergetar hinata berucap.

"kau masih belum bisa memaafkannya? Mengakuinya?." naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada hinata.

"setelah semua yang kulalui?." hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai menggenang.

"hinata, kau sudah lama mengenalnya bukan? Ia pergi untuk menenangkan diri, mengalihkan semua kemarahannya dengan cara belajar. Bisa kau bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada itachi jika dia tidak pergi? Dan untuk apa yang dia lakukan padamu, dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan mu, si bodoh itu terlalu mencintaimu." naruto mengelus punggung tangan hinata membuat pemilik iris berwarna lavender itu menatap safir biru miliknya, untuk sesaat naruto tertegun. Luka yang terpancar dari lavender itu tak lagi ditutupi.

"hinata, apa yang dilakukannya adalah kesalahan karena amarahnya yang tidak bisa dia kendalikan. Tapi ken bukanlah kesalahan, ken adalah ikatan yang tidak akan mudah putus. Aku percaya bagaimana pun caranya takdir akan menjadikan ken sebagai penghubung antara kalian berdua." dengan penuh keyakinan safir menatap lavender yang mulai menumpahkan cairan beningnya, hinata dapat melihat dengan jelas keyakinan itu tetapi bayangan safir biru lainnya yang di penuhi luka dan kekecewaan membuat hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya.

"sekarang hapus air matamu, sepertinya ken dan yuki akan segera kemari." naruto melirik lewat ekor matanya ia melihat para uciha muda mulai menghampiri pinggir kolam dan bersiap meninggalkan air.

"naruto-kun, sejak kapan kau menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa seperti itu? Maksudku, ucapanmu." sambil menghapus air mata di wajahnya hinata tertawa geli mengingat ucapan yang naruto katakan beberapa waktu yang lalu dengan tingkah naruto yang konyol dan kekanak sama sekali tidak terbayangkan.

"sedikit lebih dewasa? Jahat sekali." dengan wajah yang sedikit meringis naruto berucap.

"yaa tentu saja aku harus berubah menjadi lebih dewasa, karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah!" dengan cengiran khas nya naruto berkata dengan bangga, membuat hinata yang sedang menatapnya tertegun sesaat atas ucapan yang baru saja naruto ucapkan.

"ayah!? Oh astaga, akhirnya setelah tiga tahun." hinata menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar kabar baik seperti ini di dalam kesedihannya. Setelah menikah empat tahun yang lalu sahabat kuningnya itu menuruti keinginan sang istri untuk menunda memiliki momongan, memang saat mereka memutuskan untuk menikah keadaan sedang sangat kacau. Perginya sasuke, jatuhnya perusahaan haruno, meninggalnya ino, lahirnya ken dan perdebatan tentang hak asuh atas yuki. Hingga keadaan mulai membaik naruto dan sakura baru memutuskan untuk menikah meskipun dengan syarat dari sakura bahwa ia tidak ingin memiliki anak terlebuh dahulu sebelum perusahaan haruno kembali berdiri dengan usahanya sendiri dan tentu saja karena naruto tidak bisa menolak permintaan wanita yang sangat di cintainya itu ia menyetujui permintaan yang sakura ajukan.

"yaah begitulah, meskipun keadaannya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kami rencanakan. Memang sekarang adalah waktu yang baik untuk mengakhiri permintaan sakura karena sekarang perusahaan ayahnya yang dia kelola sudah kembali berkembang, tetapi kau tau bukan hinata aku masih belum bisa menjalankan perusahaan milik ayahku karena itu ayahku meminta itachi untuk mengajariku, kami berencana memiliki anak setelah aku bisa bekerja di perusahaan namikaze tetapi ternyata rencana hanyalah sebuah rencana." hinata diam mendengarkan ia tidak bermaksud membalas ucapan naruto, dalam kata hangat yang naruto ucapkan hinata bisa melihat sedikit ekspresi sedih di wajah pria berkulit tan itu. Karena kesalahan yang ia buat naruto tertinggal jauh oleh teman temannya bahkan oleh istrinya, naruto memanglah seorang jenius ia selalu bersaing dengan sasuke ketika hight school tapi karena sikapnya yang arogan dan suka menghamburkan uang naruto memutuskan tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya ketingkat perguruan tinggi. Ia berfikir untuk apa melanjutkan sekolah dan susah susah belajar toh kekayaan kedua orang tuanya tidak akan habis dan sikap keras kepalanya itu sukses membuat uzumaki kushina jatuh sakit, mengingat kembali sikap naruto yang sakura ceritakan membuat hinata sulit percaya bahwa naruto konyol dan periang yang ia kenal bisa bertindak seperti itu.

"kalian berdua, terlihat membeku." hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua uciha yang berada di depannya, dengan bibir yang mulai membiru dan tubuh yang menggigil sukses membuat naruto tertawa dan mendapatkan tatapan yang tidak menyenangkan dari ken.

"ibu, aku masih ingin bermain tapi yuki memintaku untuk menyudahinya." dengan wajah yang di tekuk dan bibir yang bergetar ken menatap hinata.

"tentu saja sayang, ini sudah terlalu sore dan yuki juga sudah harus pulang. Lain kali kalian bisa bermain lagi bukan? Dan untuk saat ini yang kalian butuhkan adalah coklat hangat." sambil memakaikan handuk yang sudah naruto ambilkan sebelumnya hinata membantu ken dan yuki mengeringkan rambut mereka.

"yuki, sepertinya ayahmu akan sibuk untuk saat ini jadi kali ini bibi yang akan mengantarkanmu, tidak apa bukan?" sambil membantu yuki mengeringkan rambutnya hinata bertanya dan di balas dengan anggukan kecil oleh uciha berambut pirang itu.

"hinata.." hinata menggeleng, menghentikan perkataan naruto yang belum selesai ia ucapkan. Hinata tau naruto khawatir kepadanya karena hinata harus kembali lagi ketempat itu dan hinata juga tau seberusaha apapun naruto meminta izin kepada itachi untuk mengantar yuki pulang itachi tidak akan mengizinkannya apalagi seteleha usaha penculikan kepada yuki saat gadis kecil itu baru berusia tiga tahun.

"aku tidak ingin yang terlalu manis." ken menghilangkan keheningan yang sesaat tadi tercipta karena perkataan dan pemikiran dua orang dewasa yang ada di sana dan hal itu membuat naruto dan hinata sedikit terkejut, ken menyetujui perkataan sang ibu dan berlari lebih dulu kedalam rumah diikuti naruto di belakangnya.

"bibi?" dengan pandangan malu malu dan tangan memegang handuk yang menutupi separuh kepalanya yuki menghentikan niat hinata untuk menyusul putranya.

"ya? Ada apa yuki?" dengan senyum hangat seperti biasanya hinata berjongkok mengsejajarkan tingginya dengan yuki.

"kenapa.. aku tidak boleh.. Tinggal di rumah ini?." dengan terbata yuki bertanya ia mengeratkan pegangan pada handuk yang menutupi separuh kepalanya, ia takut melihat reaksi seperti apa yang akan bibi hinata berikan setelah mendengar pertanyaannya. Yuki sudah sering bertanya kepada kakeknya inojin kenapa ia tidak bisa tinggal dengan ayahnya? Kenapa ia akan menyakiti bibi hinata bila ia tinggal bersama dengannya? Dan kakeknya selalu menjawab pertanyaan yuki dengan jawaban yang sama. Karena yuki adalah uciha yang hanya memiliki yamanaka tanpa uciha karena itu yuki tidak bisa tinggal dengan ayahnya, karena yuki sangat mirip dengan ibunya karena itu ia akan melukai bibi hinata dan tidak bisa tinggal dengannya. Melihat ekspresi sedih dan terluka yang kakeknya tunjukan saat itu membuat yuki berhenti bertanya meskipun ia tidak mengerti apa yang kakeknya maksud dan kali ini pun yuki takut bibi hinata akan menunjukan ekspresi yang sama seperti kakeknya.

"itu karena, jika kau tinggal bersama kami siapa yang akan menemani kakekmu di rumah? Siapa yang akan membantunya merawat bunga yang sangat ibumu sukai? Karena itu ayahmu memutuskan untuk tidak membawamu kemari." yuki menatap hinata dengan mata yang membundar, bibi hinata masih tersenyum hangat saat menjawab pertanyaannya tetapi yuki dapat melihat dengan jelas lavender cantik yang sedang yuki tatap tidak sedang tersenyum seperti biasanya. Lavender itu tergenang oleh luka dan kesedihan yang lebih banyak yang pernah yuki lihat dari kakeknya, entah karena bibi hinata tidak bisa menutupinya atau karena luka itu tidak bisa di tutupi sehingga yuki bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

"begitukah? Lagipula aku juga sangat menyukai bunga bunga yang ibu sukai, jadi aku tidak keberatan." dengan senyum ceria yang yuki paksakan ia memutuskan untuk menyusul ken lebih dulu, yuki menundukan kepalanya menyembunyikan bulir air mata yang mulai menetes 'aku sudah membuat kesalahan besar' yuki berucap dalam benak mengutuk dirinya yang sudah membuka luka yang bibi hinatanya sembunyikan, meskipun bocah berusia lima tahun itu belum mengerti kenapa bibi hinatanya terluka tetap saja hal itu membuat yuki menangis karena bibi hinata yang selalu tersenyum hangat kepadanya bisa menunjukan ekspresi seperti itu.

"ibu?." ken bergumam perlahan membuat yuki sedikit terkejut ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya ketika diketahui ternyata ken sedang menunggu di depan pintu, tanpa melihat ken yang sedang menatap bibi hinata di belakngnya yuki berjalan melewati ken tanpa berkata apa pun. Kenichi uciha memandang hinata tanpa ekspresi apa pun di wajahnya tidak ada yang bisa menebak apa yang sedang uciha muda itu pikirkan, sama halnya seperti yuki ken pun tidak menyangka ibunya akan menunjukan kesedihan seperti itu. Ken tidak terlalu tau seperti apa masalalu kedua orang tuanya hanya saja ia merasa bahwa ada banyak hal yang kedua orang tuanya sembunyikan, ken memanglah masih seorang bocah tapi ia cukup mengerti dari percakapan kecil yang ibunya lakukan dengan paman naruto, bibi sakura, matsuri dan neneknya mikoto. Banyak hal ganjil yang selalu di potong atau di lewatkan begitu saja saat mereka sedang berbicara dan hanya meninggalkan kebisuan yang canggung setelah pembicaraan mengarah pada topik tertentu, dan setelah itu pandangan mereka akan tertuju padanya seolah berkata 'semoga ken tidak mendengarnya, apakah ken mendengarkan?' sebenarnya apa yang mereka coba sembunyikan? Hal apa yang seharusnya tidak boleh aku ketahui?. Dengan teka teki yang berkecamuk dalam fikirannya ken memutuskan menyusul yuki memasuki rumah meninggalkan hinata yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

#########################

Suasana hening tercipta dari dalam mobil yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu meninggalkan pekarangan toko bunga yang bertuliskan yamanaka pada pintu masuknya yang menandakan kepemilikan atas tempat itu, meski lima tahun sudah berlalu selalu saja ada rasa tidak nyaman setiap kali hinata mengunjungi tempat itu. Kenangan yang hanya di penuhi duka dan air mata selalu terlintas setiap kali ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya.

Hinata masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana suasana pada hari itu, _dengan perutnya yang membesar karena kehamilannya yang sudah menginjak usia sembilan bulan ia mengelus pundak itachi yang gemetar bersimpuh dihadapan wanita cantik berambut pirang yang sedang terlelap. Berbeda dengan suasana bising di sekitarnya wanita itu terlihat damai dalam tidur, tidak terganggung sedikitpun bahkan ketika sepasang tangan kekar mengguncang dan memeluk tubuhnya, ketika tangis bayi menggema seperti berusaha membangunkannya. Tanpa air mata hinata mendekati seorang bayi cantik yang berada dalam dekapan kakeknya, hinata perlahan menggendong bayi itu dengan lembut dan penuh kehati hatian, sambil memperhatikan bayi yang berada dalam dekapannya hinata mendengar sang kakek bergumam. 'beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih tersenyum bahagia melihat putrinya, masih menimang putrinya, masih berbicara tentang banyak hal mengenai putrinya, tentang kekhawatirannya, tentang akan tumbuh secantik apakah putrinya nanti? Akan senakal apakah putrinya nanti? Akan seperti apakah masadepan putrinya nanti?'. Dengan suara yang gemetar menahan tangis inojin menghentikan gumamannya membuat hinata mengeratkan dekapannya pada bayi cantik yang masih saja menangis, hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap seorang ayah yang sedang memandang tubuh putri semata wayangnya dengan penuh duka. Dihadapan mereka itachi sedang mendekap tubuh itu dengan lembut, tubuh gemetarnya menjadi bukti bahwa ia sedak terisak tanpa suara, kehilangan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai membuat uciha yang satu itu meninggalkan sikap dingin dan arogannya. Hinata membalikan badan melangkah menjauhi kerumunan, perlahan air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya "beristirahlah dengan tenang, ino." dengan mendekap bayi dalam pelukkannya hinata bergumam._

 _"ini bukanlah kesalahan anda hinata-sama." ucap matsuri yang dari tadi mengikuti hinata, sambil mengelus punggung hinata dengan lembut matsuri berbisik menghilangkan pemikiran buruk yang hampir saja hinata ciptakan. Dengan air mata yang semakin mengalir hinata mengangguk dan mengucapkan kata maaf berkali kali dalam benak kepada sang bayi yang berada dalam pelukanya._

=====================bsb

Hallo semuaaa(づ￣ ³￣)づ

Maaf karena kesibukan perkuliahan akhirnya setelah sekian lama author baru bisa melanjutkan kembali ceritanya (╥﹏╥)

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mendukung kelanjutan dari cerita yang tidak jelas ini (´∀｀)

Tadinya author berencana untuk tidak melanjutkan cerita, tetapi karena melihat respon yang positif dari para pembaca yang sudah menunggu kelanjutan dari cerita ini akhirnya author melanjutkan ceritanya kembali ~\\(≧▽≦)/~

selamat membaca dan berimajinasii~


	3. Chapter 3

**Luka**

Menerangkan : Manga NARUTO milik masashi Kishimoto

Peringatan : typo, ooc, dll.

Setelah menaiki anak tangga yuki dan ken berlari di lorong sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua, mereka memasuki sebuah kamar berukuran sedang dengan cat dinding berwarna kuning aster tidak lupa pula dengan corak kecil dan sedang dari bunga aster itu sendiri, meskipun tidak semua dinding di kamar itu bercorak bunga tetap saja berhasil membuat ken sedikit mengernyitkan dahi dan menyipitkan matanya karena belum terbiasa dengan warna terang itu.

"ken, tunggu sebentar dan anggap saja seperti rumahmu sendiri." setelah menaruh tas di atas meja belajar dan membuka jendela yang tepat berada di sampingnya yuki kembali keluar dari kamar tanpa mendengar jawaban dari ken terlebih dahulu, gadis itu tau ken pasti akan menolak untuk menetap lebih lama di kediamannya. Meskipun terlihat lembut dan ceria yuki tetap saja seorang uciha ia tidak suka bila permintaannya ditolak. Yuki sangat mengerti kenapa ken selalu menolak ajakannya tapi untuk yang satu ini yuki benar benar memaksa, bagaimana mungkin yuki tega meninggalkan ken di halaman sekolah seorang diri. Ken bilang bibi hinata akan telat menjemput karena masih ada bebera rapat dan kou-san mengabari kepada pihak sekolah bahwa ia mengalami kendala dengan kendaraannya ketika akan menjemput ken, tentu yuki tau ayah mereka tidak mungkin menjemput ken karena minggu ini ia pergi ke luar kota mengurusi perusahaan. Karena itu dengan sangat keras kepala yuki memaksa sang kakek inojin untuk membantunya membujuk ken agar ken mau singgah di rumahnya sampai kou-san atau bibi hinata datang menjemput.

Ken mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, meskipun kamar itu terbilang kecil dibandingkan dengan kamarnya tapi kamar itu tetap terlihat luas karena penataannya yang rapih. Tetapi ada hal yang membuat ken bertanya tanya, kenapa corak bunga aster hanya terdapat pada bagian dinding yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidur? Selain itu dinding yang lainnya hanyalah warna kuning aster tanpa corak. Saat ken mengedarkan pandangan ia menemukan sesuatu yang sedikit menarik perhatiannya selain corak bunga. Ia mendekati meja belajar tempat yuki menaruh tasnya. tidak jauh dari tas berwarna biru langit itu terdapat dua bingkai foto, satu berukuran sedang dan satu lagi berukuran lebih besar.

Ken bisa menebak foto siapa yang berada dalam bingkai berukuran sedang. Dilihat dari manapun itu pasti bibi ino, ibu dari yuki. Dengan surai pirang dan iris mata berwarna biru persis seperti yang yuki miliki. Wanita itu sedang tersenyum dengan ceria senyum yang sama yang lagi-lagi ia turunkan kepada yuki. Ia sepertinya sedang berada di sebuah perbukitan, dengan mengenakan pakaian tanpa lengan dan topi pantai. Satu lengannya memegang topi, sepertinya ia sedang berusaha agar angin tidak menerbangkannya. Dapat dilihat bahwa saat itu angin sedang bertiup kencang, karena surai pirang panjangnya terlihat berantakan. dan lengannya yang lain sedang memegang bunga aster dengan bermacam warna.

Dan pada foto berukuran lebih besar ken pun mengenali siapa siapa saja orang yang berada di dalamnya. Ken mengerutkan kening melihat potret yang sedang ia amati. Bagaimana tidak? Di dalam potret itu ada hal yang ia rasa tidak benar. Di bawah guyuran kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran ken melihat bibi sakura sedang menyenderkan kepalanya kepada bahu seorang pria yang tidak ia kenal. Satu lengan bibi sakura merangkul lengan pria itu dan yang satunya lagi sedang memegang garpu dengan potongan kue pai. Sepertinya bibi sakura sedang berusaha menyuapi pria itu tapi pria itu tidak terlalu menggubris bibi sakura. Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya pria itu hanya menunduk ke arah buku agak tebal yang sedang ia baca. Ken tidak mengerti, 'bukankah bibi sakura adalah istri paman naruto? Lalu kenapa pada potret ini bibi sakura bersama pria lain?' masih dengan bertanya tanya ken kembali melihat potret yang sedang ia pegang. Dihadapan bibi sakura terdapat tikar piknik dan berbagai makannan di atasnya termasuk potongan kue pai yang lebih besar. Disamping bibi sakura ken melihat paman naruto yang sedang mengatakan sesuatu tapi di abaikan, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedikit merengut kesal. Lalu di samping paman naruto ada bibi ino dengan senyum cerianya sedang memberikan beberapa potong makanan kepada ayahnya yang duduk bersebrangan dengan bibi ino dan ayahnya menerima makannan itu, tapi justru ayahnya terlihat seperti mengabaikan ibunya yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama. 'tapi kenapa ayahnya berlaku seperti itu? Apakah karena hal itu yang membuat ibunya terlihat sangat terluka terhadap semua hal yang berhubungan dengan bibi ino dan yuki?' meskipun ia sendiri tidak tau hubungan seperti apa yang di miliki oleh ke tiga orang tersebut. Masih dengan kegiatannya memperhatikan potret, ken merasa melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Bila dilihat lebih jelas, pria yang sedang bibi sakura rangkul. Pria yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Pria yang sedang duduk di samping ibunya. Pria itu tidak benar benar melihat pada buku yang sedang ia pegang. Dengan jelas ken bisa melihat bahwa iris hitamnya sedang menatap ke arah lain selain buku itu dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan. Pria bersurai dan beriris hitam itu sedang menatap... ibunya?!. 'tunggu, dilihat dari setiap orang yang berada di dalam potret tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menyadari bahwa mereka sedang di foto? Apakah ada orang lain yang mengambil foto ini? Dan... Kenapa pria yang sedang menatap ibunya itu sangat mirip dengan ayahnya?'.

Ken mendudukan dirinya pada kursi belajar setelah ia menyimpan kembali potret yang tadi ia amati. Pandangannya melayang pada langit biru yang berada di luar jendela, kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Bocah yang baru saja menduduki kelas satu sekolah dasar itu masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semuanya belum bisa terpecahkan olehnya karena masih begitu banyak potongan puzzle yang belum terkumpul. Sudah cukup lama ken berdiam diri dan ia rasa sudah cukup lama pula yuki meninggalkannya. Merasa bosan ken memutuskan untuk menyusul yuki. Dengan perlahan ken berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap untuk melangkah, tetapi belum satu langkah pun ken meninggalkan tempatnya ia melihat sesuatu yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatiannya. Diantara banyaknya buku yang tertata rapih di atas meja belajar terdapat satu buku berwarna mencolok seperti cat dinding di ruangan itu, baru saja ken berniat untuk mengambilnya pintu kamar secara perlahan terbuka. Memperlihatkan yuki yamanaka berdiri dengan memegang nampan sedang, di atasnya terdapat satu piring yang berisi potongan kue kering dan juga dua gelas yang sepertinya berisi jus jeruk. Ken menghampiri yuki yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan, ia memutuskan untuk mengambil dua gelas jus jeruk agar mempermudah yuki berjalan. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas bahwa gadis itu sedang berusaha menyeimbangan gelas agar isi di dalamnya tidak tumpah saat ia berjalan.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan barusan?." setelah meletakan nampan yang ia bawa di samping dua potret yang beberapa waktu lalu diperhatikan oleh ken yuki bertanya, walau secara sekilas yuki bisa melihat tangan ken bergerak menelusuri buku bukunya.

"kenapa hanya sisi sebelah sana yang bercorak bunga?." ken mengikuti yuki dari belakang ia juga meletakan gelas yang ia pegang ke atas nampan yang baru saja ditaruh oleh yuki. Dengan membalik badan yuki menghela nafas secara perlahan, alasannya sudah jelas karena ken menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan. Yuki tau ken akan bersikap tidak peduli terhadap sesuatu yang menurutnya tidak menarik dan sepertinya pertanyaan yang yuki lontarkan beberapa saat lalu tidak terlalu menarik untuk ken jawab atau untuk mereka bahas.

"maksudmu corak bunga aster itu?." yuki mengabaikan perasaan kesalnya dan lebih memilih untuk menjawab pertanyaan ken dan di balasan dengan anggukan oleh adik yang hanya beda beberapa minggu darinya itu, ia mengambil satu gelas jus jeruk yang baru saja ia bawa dan mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur. Ken juga melakukan hal yang sama, setelah ia mengambil gelasnya ia menggeser kursi agar berhadapan dengan yuki dan mendudukan dirinya di sana.

"kau tau nama bunga itu?." setelah meminum jusnya yuki memulai percakapan.

"ya, aku melihat beberapa kali bunga itu ada di dalam mobil ayah dan ayah memberitahuku nama bunga itu." setelah yuki mendengar jawaban dari ken ia menolehkan kepalanya, menatap corak bunga yang berhadapan dengan tempat tidurnya.

"entahlah, aku juga tidak tau kenapa hanya sisi ini saja yang bercorak bunga. Aku juga tidak tau kenapa ibu menyukai warna kuning terang seperti ini, ken pasti terganggu bukan?" seiring dengan pertanyaan di ujung kalimatnya yuki menolehkan kembali kepala nya ke arah ken diikuti dengan senyum manisnya yang sedikit terlihat canggung.

"ya, sedikit. Tapi sekarang aku sudah terbiasa." ken membenarkan ucapan yuki diikuti dengan senyum yang sukses membuat yuki tertegun dengan mata yang membulat. Baru kali ini yuki melihat ken tersenyum seperti itu, biasanya bila ken sedang senang atau tertarik dengan sesuatu matanya hanya akan berkilau diikuti dengan senyum simpul. Atau mungkin selama ini yuki saja yang kurang memperhatikan ken karena ken lebih suka mengurung dirinya dikamar saat yuki sedang berkunjung.

"tapi yang aku tau, ibu sangat menyukai bunga aster." setelah keterkejutannya hilang yuki melanjutkan ucapannya, ken tidak berkata apapun ia hanya diam mendengarkan karena ken tau yuki masih ingin bercerita lebih banyak.

"kakekku bercerita ibu juga sama sepertiku tumbuh besar tanpa sosok seorang ibu, mungkin aku lebih beruntung dari ibuku karena aku memiliki bibi hinata yang menjadi sosok seorang ibu untukku. Nenek sangat menyukai bunga karena itu kakek membuat toko bunga yamanaka bahkan setelah nenek tidak ada kakek tetap membuka toko bunga untuk mengenang istrinya dan begitu juga dengan ibu, ibuku menyukai bunga bunga yang dengan sabar sudah dirawat oleh nenek." ken masih enggan bersuara, ia hanya menatap yuki yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"diantara banyaknya bunga yang ada di toko kami ibu sangat menyukai bunga aster. Dulu ini adalah kamar ibuku, ketika aku bertanya kepada kakek tentang corak bunga itu kakek hanya tersenyum dan menatapku dengan sedih." yuki berdiri dari tempat duduknya ia berjalan perlahan ke arah ken, meletakan gelas yang setengah isinya sudah kosong dan kemudian mengambil buku kuning aster berukuran sedang yang beberapa saat lalu diperhatikan oleh ken dan ken sendiri ia lebih memilih diam mengamati.

"kakek bilang ketika aku sudah cukup besar aku diperbolehkan membaca buku ini, ini adalah buku harian ibuku. Tapi seperti yang kau lihat, buku ini terkunci dan tentu saja hanya kakek yang mempunyai kuncinya." yuki terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya. Pandangan matanya yang berbinar menjadi sedikit berkabut. "Semua tentang dirinya di tulis oleh ibu di dalam sini," ken tetap saja diam, suara yuki semakin mengecil di akhir kalimatnya ken bisa melihat raut bahagia dan juga sedih secara bersamaan.

"ken, ketika kakek mengizinkanku membacanya. Ayo kita baca buku ini bersama sama, aku ingin ken menemaniku." yuki tersenyum manis memandang ken dengan mata yang berkilau karena keantusiasannya tapi ken juga bisa melihat dengan jelas ketakutan dibaliknya, tanpa ken bertanyapun ken mengerti mungkin yuki takut mengetahui kesalahan apa yang bibi ino perbuat hingga membuat ibunya terluka.

"ya, ayo kita baca bersama." ken balas menatap yuki diikuti dengan senyum simpul, sama halnya yuki ken pun tidak sabar untuk membaca buku harian milik bibi ino itu, mungkin saja ia bisa menemukan jawaban dari potongan puzzle yang sekarang ini sedang ia rangkai.

#########################

Inojin melipat tangannya didepan dada, ia terlihat sangat bangga menatap karyanya yang sudah tersusun rapih di atas meja. Keantusiasan jelas tergambar di iris birunya. Ia memang sudah terbiasa melakukan pekerjaan rumah apalagi kegiatan masak memasak, bahkan putrinya saja pandai memasak karena diajari olehnya. Setelah puas menatap hasil kerjanya, pria berusia hampir setengah abad itu melepaskan apron yang ia kenakan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju anak tangga dengan senyum yang terukir di wajah tuanya. Hal yang membuat ia sangat antusias adalah, karena kali ini cucunya yang lain akan ikut makan siang dengannya. Di kediamannya.

Dengan perlahan inojin membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Dapat ia lihat kedua cucunya sedang berbincang dengan antusias meskipun sepertinya hanya yuki saja yang dari tadi berbicara, sedangkan ken? ia lebih memilih menyibukan diri memakan kue yang beberapa saat lalu di bawa oleh yuki. Setelah pintu terbuka sepenuhnya kedua bocah itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan beralih menatapnya secara bersamaan. Pandangan bertanya jelas terlihat dari kedua iris berbeda warna, tapi inojin memilih tetap diam dan melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"makan siang sudah siap. Ayo kita turun ke bawah, kalian pasti sudah lapar." dengan mengelus surai kuning dan menatap lembut iris hitam yang ada di hadapannya inojin berucap, diikuti dengan anggukan dari kedua bocah yang ada di ruangan itu. Yuki keluar lebih dulu diikuti ken yang berjalan beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Melirik ken yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya yuki tersenyum simpul, karena kali ini tanpa ada penolakan terlebih dahulu ken meng-iya kan ajakan kakeknya. Memangnya siapa yang akan menolak ajakan makan ketika perutmu sudah keroncongan?. Tanpa kedua bocah itu sadari, inojin mengurungkan niatnya meninggalkan kamar ketika secara tidak sengaja ia melihat kembali buku putrinya yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari nampan sedang berisi remah-remah kueh kering. Binar bahagia meredup perlahan dari iris birunya, digantikan dengan senyum pilu mengiris hati. Tangan tuanya meraba sampul buku dengan penuh perasaan. Ia seperti melihat bayangan putrinya memenuhi kamar itu dalam fikirannya secara perlahan. Ino nya yang sedang tersenyum, tertawa, menangis, melamun. Inojin bahkan bisa melihat bayangan putrinya yang sedang mengelus perut besarnya dengan lembut, air mata bahagia maupun kesedihan selalu ikut serta dalam senyumnya kala itu. Mengingatkan inojin pada beberapa kejadian yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

Sebuah kenangan melintas dalam benaknya..

Suatu malam ketika inojin mengantarkan susu ibu hamil ke kamar putrinya. Ia bisa melihat ino sedang duduk menyandar di kepala ranjang dengan mengenakan dres selutut berlengan pendek berwarna pink pudar, dipermanis dengan pita kecil di bagian leher dan juga lengan dres. Sambil bersenandung ia merajut topi bludru yang sebagiannya belum selesai. Belum sempat inojin meletakan gelas susu di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur, ino menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia memekik riang, "ayah!.. dia bergerak.! Bayiku bergerak, lihatlah." ino meraba perutnya yang mulai membesar dengan lembut, dapat inojin lihat gerakan-gerakan kecil yang menyembul di perut putrinya. Senyum bahagia tak lepas dari paras putrinya yang sedikit memucat, bulir bening menetes perlahan membasahi pipi gembil ino. Tangis putrinya pecah kala itu, karena untuk pertama kalinya ino benar-benar merasa sebagian dari itachi ada bersamanya, menjadi miliknya. Kandungan ino baru akan menginjak usia empat bulan, dalam masa kehamilannya ino tidak merasa adanya mual seperti kebanyak orang yang sedang hamil muda pada umumnya. Nafsu makannya justru meningkat drastis ketika ia sedang berbadan dua, meskipun rona merah tak lagi kembali pada pipinya sejak ia mendapatkan penolakan dari kepala keluarga uciha.

Digantikan dengan bayangan kenangan lainnya..

Siang itu hujan turun dengan derasnya, petir menyambar kencang, langit berwarna kelabu, seluruh kota gelap gulita. Ada pemadaman listrik kala itu, sebuah pohon besar tumbang mengenai kabel listrik yang berada tidak jauh dari jatuhnya pohon. Inojin sedang menutup jendela yang masih terbuka di lantai dua, sepertinya ino sedang terlelap sehingga putrinya itu tidak menyadari hujan yang turun dengan lebat. Saat inojin melewati kamar putrinya ia mendengar suara isak tangis lirih. Dengan sebatang lilin ditangan inojin memasuki kamar itu, memberikan penerangan samar, memperlihatkan wajah putrinya yang di basahi air mata. Bisikan samar terdengar, menyebutkan satu nama yang membuat inojin mengeratkan kepalan tangan.

"itachi... " kerutan terlihat di dahi ino, kesedihan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"ino.." dengan suara lirih dan usapan lembut di wajah putrinya inojin berusaha membangunkan putrinya dari mimpi yang entah apa sehingga membuat putrinya mengigau sambil menangis. Tapi satu hal yang inojin tau, putrinya sedang merindu. Merindukan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai, merindukan ayah dari bayinya. Usia kandungan putrinya sudah memasuki tujuh bulan, dan itachi masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya. Bukan karena itachi tidak mau, tetapi karena itachi tidak bisa. Janji yang itachi buat dengan ayahnya membuat ia harus menjauhi ino untuk keselamatan wanita yang ia cintai dan juga calon buah hatinya.

Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup perlahan terbuka, memperlihatkan iris biru yang sedikit memerah. Hal pertama yang ino lihat di tengah remang-remang cahaya lilin adalah wajah ayahnya yang penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Ino tau meskipun ia berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja ia tidak bisa membohongi ayahnya bahwa ia terluka. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang bisa ia tutupi dari ayahnya, ia begitu rapuh sehingga lukanya bahkan menjadi luka ayahnya. Ayahnya terluka karena tidak bisa berbuat apapun untuk putrinya. Dan ino benci itu, ino benci ketika ayahnya menyalahkan diri sendiri karena pilihan yang ino buat, karena keputusan yang ia ambil. Perlahan tangan ino menangkup tangan sang ayah yang berada di pipi sebelah kirinya, ino tersenyum meskipun air mata kembali menetes membasahi wajahnya. Ia harus menjadi kuat, berpura-pura menjadi wanita tegar di tengah-tengah hati yang kembali bimbang. Ino tau semua ini terjadi karena kebodohannya, jatuh cinta pada pria yang sudah terikat dengan temannya sendiri. Menjadi perebut, perusak hubungan orang. Tapi, bukankah perasaan tidak bisa di salahkan? Ia jatuh cinta, dan cintanya terbalaskan. Lalu apa yang salah? Dimana letak kesalahannya?. Dua sisi berlawanan, menyalahkan dan membela. Meskipun lagi-lagi ia harus mengalah, kalah pada takdir yang tidak menyatukan cintanya. Yang telah menghianati pilihan dan keputusannya, menghianati kepercayaannya. Ia kalah oleh kata yang beberapa waktu lalu diucapkan oleh ayahnya. Sebuah sebab akibat yang berujung pada karma, karma yang sedang ia nikmati. "ayah.." dengan suara serak yang sedikit bergetar ino berucap, ia menatap iris mata yang sama persis seperti miliknya. Berusaha meyakinkan. "aku sungguh tidak apa-apa.. ayah tidak perlu khawatir.. Aku baik-baik saja.." diakhir kalimat tangisnya pecah, ia masih saja menjadi wanita rapuh di pelukan ayahnya. Layaknya seorang gadis kecil yang kehilangan mainan kesayangannya.

#########################

Inojin menghapus lelehan bening yang tiba-tiba mengalir di wajah tuanya, dengan segera ia mengembalikan buku kuning aster ketempatnya semula. Dengan aga terburu-buru ia membereskan gelas dan juga remah-remah kue yang berserakan, mencoba mengenyahkan bayang-bayang putrinya yang membuat ia kembali rindu. Ia mempercepat langkahnya ketika suara yuki terdengar meneriakinya agar cepat menyusul ke lantai dasar, sepertinya kedua bocah itu sudah tidak sabar menyantap hidangan yang telah ia sediakan.

"kakek, kenapa lama sekali? Ayo cepat kita makan, lihat. Sepertinya ken juga sudah kelaparan." inojin menghentikan langkahnya di ujung anak tangga, ia melihat cucu semata wayangnya sedang memberengut dengan wajah yang sedang di buat-buat kesal. Sedangkan ken? Ia hanya diam, menolehkah kepalanya kebelakang, menatap inojin dengan pandangan bertanya. Kedua bocah itu sedang duduk berhadapan, sudah siap menghadap makanan yang akan mereka santap. Inojin tersenyum kecil melihat kedua cucunya yang kontras sekali berbeda. Berisik dan pendiam, mengingatkannya akan interaksi putrinya dan itachi di masa lalu. Belum sempat inojin melangkahkan kakinya, bayangan tentang putrinya kembali datang membuat ia harus kembali mengingat tentang hari itu.. Tentang ucapannya.

.

.

"ayah, kenapa lama sekali? Ayo cepat kita makan. lihat, Perutku sudah berbunyi kelaparan." ino berseru kesal memanggil ayahnya yang baru saja memasuki dapur, membuat inojin terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan putri tunggalnya. Sebelum duduk di hadapan ino yang sudah duduk menghadap makanan buatannya yang tidak akan lama lagi mereka santap, inojin meletakan vas bunga dengan tiga tangkai bunga aster berbeda warna di dalamnya.

"apakah sudah selesai?" ino mulai menyantap hidangannya saat melihat sang ayah sudah duduk di kursinya.

"sudah, sepertinya malam ini akan hujan. Karena itu ayah memutuskan untuk menutup toko lebih awal hari ini." mengikuti hal serupa seperti yang ino lakukan, inojin mulai menyantap hidangan yang sudah di siapkan oleh putrinya tanpa menghentikan percakapan di antara mereka.

"Ayah tau?" Ino menghentikan ucapan dan gerakan mengunyah makanannya, menunggu reaksi sang ayah yang hanya bergumam menanggapi pertanyaannya.

"Aku.. menyukai seseorang" berbicara dengan hati hati, ino lebih memilih mengabaikan sikap ayahnya yang seolah tidak peduli karena lagi lagi ucapannya hanya ditanggapi gumaman oleh sang ayah.

"Ayahh.." ino merengek meminta perhatian. inojin tertawa dan mengusap kepala putrinya lembut, inojin pikir gadis kecilnya sudah tumbuh dewasa karena beberapa saat lalu ia berkata bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta.

"Baiklah baiklah, sekarang katakan siapa pria beruntung yang bisa merebut hati putriku ini?" Inojin memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan lebih memilih menanggapi ucapan putrinya sambil sedikit menggoda. Melihat reaksi berlebih ino yang langsung menunduk dengan pipi yang bersemu.

"Uchiha, aku menyukai seorang pria bermarga Uchi.."

"Ino, uchiha mana yang kau maksud?" Inojin berucap dengan tegas, memotong ucapan putrinya. Dengan cepat ino mengangkat kepalanya menyadari perubahan suara sang ayah. Ino tau memberitahu ayahnya tentang perkara ini bukanlah hal yang mudah, tapi ino tidak ingin hubungannya harus terus di sembunyikan. Ino tidak peduli orang lain tau atau tidak tentang hubungannya, tapi ino ingin ayahnya tau meskipun ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Dengan tangan yang terkepal di atas meja Ino berucap dengan lirih, yang masih bisa di dengar oleh sang ayah dengan begitu jelas. "Itachi, aku menyukai Itachi uchiha"

Ino memejamkan matanya ketika dengan keras inojin menghela nafas, Ino siap dengan apapun reaksi yang akan ayahnya berikan.

"Berapa lama?" Dengan kesabaran yang menipis inojin bertanya, sudah sejauh mana hubungan putrinya dengan pria yang beberapa bulan lagi akan menikah ini? Inojin ingin memastikan bahwa hubungan mereka belum terlalu dalam dan harus segera di selesaikan.

"Beberapa Ming.."

"Bagus, segera akhiri hubungan kalian." Inojin berjalan cepat menuju anak tangga, rasa laparnya sudah hilang entah kemana digantikan dengan kekesalan yang luar biasa.

"Tapi.. tapi ayah dengar, dengarkan aku" Ino menyusul, memegang tangan ayahnya yang terkepal erat. Ino ingin menjelaskan semuanya dengan sang ayah, ia tidak ingin ada sebuah kecanggungan setelah ini.

"Ayah, kami.. kami saling mencintai bukan hanya aku, kami sungguh saling mencintai. Ka Itachi bilang dia akan memilihku, dia akan memilihku dan membatalkan pernikahannya dengan ..dengan hi Hinata.." suaranya semakin mengecil di akhir kalimat, ia tercekat dengan ucapan nya sendiri, ino menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha meredam Isak tangis.

"Kami sudah saling mengenal jauh sebelum hubungan ini, kami sudah saling mencintai sejak dulu, jadi..jadi aku mohon ayah merestui hubungan kami." Inojin bergeming, ia bahkan tidak peduli saat putrinya bersimpuh dibelakangnya dengan tangan yang bergetar menggenggam tangan besarnya yang terkepal.

Inojin menarik nafas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia berucap "kau mengenal Itachi karena Hinata mengenalkanmu dengannya, kau mengenal Hinata karena sakura mengenalkanmu padanya, kau mengenal sakura karena kalian teman sedari kecil. Semua hal di dunia ini memiliki sebuah sebab akibat Ino, begitu juga dengan kehidupan. Kau bilang kalian saling mencintai? Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaan Hinata? Bagaimana dengan dia? Sebelum kau membiarkan perasaanmu tumbuh apakah kau memikirkan perasaannya?" Ino semakin terisak, ia tidak mampu berkata kata. Perkataan ayahnya terlalu menusuk untuk hatinya yang memang masih begitu bimbang, Ino tau gadis ber iris lavender itu begitu mencintai calon suaminya.

Tidak mendapatkan respon dari putri tunggalnya inojin melanjutkan "bila kau begitu mencintainya, ayah tidak bisa memaksamu. Tapi kau tidak boleh sampai lupa ada seseorang yang akan sangat terluka karena sebuah keputusan yang akan kau ambil. Dan kau, harus menanggung hal itu sendiri." Bagai sudah memiliki sebuah firasat inojin berkata dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan, ia tau akan ada sesuatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi karena perbuatan puterinya, tetapi manusia hanya mampu menerka nerka bukan? Manuasia tidak akan tau tarian seperti apa yang akan takdir buat.

Inojin menaiki anak tangga, mengabaikan puterinya yang masih terisak. Gadis Yamanaka yang malang, ia tidak tau keputusannya bukan hanya akan melukai seseorang tapi akan ada lebih banyak orang yang terluka.

Bsb...


End file.
